Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the worldwide adoption of high bandwidth technologies. Examples of such technologies include optical fiber networks, high speed wire-line and wireless networks. Improvements in signal processing and analysis techniques, including signal synchronization, will continue to enhance the capabilities, and hence adoption, of these technologies.